


Sang pour sang

by Carbo_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blasé!John, Humour, M/M, One Shot, surnaturel, un tout petit soupçon de début de romance, vampire!Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John découvre que Sherlock n'est pas 100% humain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sang pour sang

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma toute première histoire sur _Sherlock_. Historiette plutôt. Historouninette même. Bref, c'est très court et c'est un peu bête ! Ça fait un moment que je suis une grande fan de cette série, mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à écrire dessus : regardant les épisodes en VO, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Sherlock et John parlant français. Mais cette petite fic me trottait dans un coin de la tête, aussi me suis-je lancée.  
>  A force de lire des fics où Sherlock annonce à John qu'il est un vampire (ou un démon, ou un extra-terrestre, ou un sorcier pote de Harry Potter (ne voyez rien de rabaissant dans mes propos : j'adooooooore les cross-over _Sherlock-Harry Potter_ !)) je me suis dit que notre brave docteur devait être un peu blasé…   
>  Bonne lecture !
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Sherlock_ ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d’argent pour cette histoire.

            John Watson ouvrit le micro-onde dans le vague espoir de réchauffer son dîner. Peine perdue.

« Sherlock ! »

Pas de réponse.

            La journée à la clinique avait été longue et fatigante. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait à présent, c'était à déguster les restes de macaroni de la veille (essentiellement la part de Sherlock, qui avait à peine touché à son assiette, comme d'habitude), de préférence chauds. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce simple bonheur soit gâché par la macabre découverte d'une poche de sang dans son micro-onde ?

« Sherlock ! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Agacé, il attrapa la poche de sang que son cinglé mais génial colocataire – ou bien était-ce génial mais cinglé ? - avait probablement volée au service de don du sang de l'hôpital St Bart. Elle était tiède. Ainsi, Sherlock ne se contentait pas de ranger des unités de sang dans le micro-onde, il les y faisait réchauffer. Quant à savoir pourquoi, c'était une énigme dont John n’était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Probablement une expérience peu ragoûtante.

            Le docteur soupira – encore -, et se dirigea résolument vers la chambre du susdit génie. Il ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper : Sherlock n'avait de toute façon aucun sens de l'intimité.

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le micro-onde… »

John s'interrompit net en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Visiblement, son colocataire avait volé plus d'une poche de sang. Et il avait présentement les dents plantées dans l'une d'elles dont il semblait aspirer le liquide dans sa bouche. Pas très proprement d'ailleurs : un filet écarlate coulait le long de son menton. John se fit vaguement la réflexion que son ami n'avait jamais su se tenir correctement à table, puis son cerveau rattrapa son retard :

« Bordel de Dieu, qu'est-ce que…

\- John, je peux tout t'expliquer. »

            Sherlock le fixait de ses yeux si pâles. Etonnement, il avait l'air presque inquiet de la réaction du médecin. Peur d'être rejeté ? Absurde, se dit John. Sherlock ne se préoccupait jamais de ce que pensaient les autres. Et pourtant, cette insécurité dans sa voix…

            L'unique détective consultant au monde se racla la gorge :

« Je suis un vampire.

\- Oh. » fut tout ce que John parvint à répondre à cette révélation. Il s'apprêta à quitter la chambre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Après tout, pour une fois que Sherlock avalait quelque chose… « Tu veux une deuxième poche de sang ? Il est encore tiède. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, l'air un peu perdu face à cette réaction inattendue – ou plutôt cette absence de réaction.

« Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment surpris, constata-t-il finalement.

\- Si, si, je le suis, avoua le médecin. Je suis encore un peu sous le choc, je suppose. Mais finalement, ça explique beaucoup de choses : le fait que tu n'as jamais besoin de dormir comme nous autres pauvres mortels, la pâleur de ta peau, même en plein été… Tu ne scintilles pas au soleil au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le détective d'un air indigné.

\- Non, évidement, je l'aurais remarqué. » marmonna John avant de reprendre son inventaire : « Le fait que tu ne manges jamais rien… Tes capacités de déduction surnaturelles… Ton irrésistible pouvoir de séduction…

\- Le caractère soi-disant séducteur des vampires n'est qu'une affabulation, interrompit Sherlock de son habituel ton supérieur. Il n'y a rien de scientifiquement étayé là-dedans.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, John. Regarde Mycroft. »

John grimaça : « Effectivement. »

            Suivirent quelques secondes d'intense réflexion de part et d'autre, tandis que John cherchait de nouveaux éléments à ajouter à sa liste et que Sherlock méditait sur la réaction de son ami. Le détective connaissait la force de caractère hors du commun de John. Après un an à lui faire subir ses innombrables frasques et bizarreries, à l'entraîner dans les aventures les plus improbables et à se sauver mutuellement d'une mort certaine (d'autant plus certaine pour Sherlock qu'il était déjà mort, privilège de vampire), il savait que le médecin pouvait tout encaisser. Il n'aurait pas dû douter de John : il l'accepterait toujours tel qu'il était. Finalement, une seule chose l'étonnait vraiment :

« Tu trouves mon pouvoir de séduction irrésistible ? »


End file.
